godofwarfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Kratos
Kratos je hlavnou postavou série God of War. Narodil sa v Sparte, a už ako malý chlapec prejavoval výnimočné schopnosti a brutalitu... Kratos prežil väčšinu svojho života v Sparte, kde si našiel aj ženu Lysandru a mali spolu dcéru Calliope. Kratos mal množstvo žien, ale Lysandru miloval najviac. Kratos bol najväčší Spartský generál preslávený svojou brutalitou a krvi prelievaním... Ale jedného dňa našiel rovnocenného súpera - Alrik - kráľ Barbarov ho skoro pripravil o život. Kratos vtedy požiadal Ara o pomoc a prísahal, že ak mu tentoraz pomôže daruje mu svoj život. Ares nemohol odmietnuť... A daroval Kratovy Blades of Chaos... Kratos posadnutý silou vyvraždil vlastnú rodinu... Od tej doby sa zaprisahal pomstiť bohom. Tu sa začala písať cesta obyčajného človeka, ktorý sa stal bohom vojny! God of War Ranná časť života Kratos vyrastal spolu s jeho bratom Deisomom v Sparte. Výchova chlapcov v Sparte začína už v 7 rokoch života. Sú oddelený od matky a začínajú byť vychovávaný ako nemilosrdný bojovníci. V jednu noc, keď Kratos a Deimos spolu zápasili prepadli Spartu Ares a Aténa. Hľadali označeného bojovníka - tým chlapcom bol Deimos. Veštba predpovedala, že označený bojovník bude mať v rukách osud Olympu. Ares odniesol malého Deimosa do ríše boha smrti - Domains of Death. Kratos si dal, na Deimosovú pamiatku, na telo vytetovať rovnaké znamenie ako mal Deimos. Paradoxne on bol ten označený bojovník... Život v Sparte Kratos prežil v Sparte väčšiu časť svojho života so svojou ženou Lysandrou a dcérou Calliope. Kratos mal množstvo žien, ale Lysandra bola tá, ktorú miloval. Kratos bol za svojho spartského života preslávený ako najkrutejší spartský generál... Kratos plienil dediny, až kým nenarazil na protivníka, ktorý ho takmer pripravil o život - Alrik - kráľ Barbarov. Kratos vtedy požiadal Ara o pomoc, a zaprísahal sa, že mu bude oddane slúžiť. Ares nemohol odmietnuť a daroval Kratovy Blades of Chaos... Kratos posadnutý mocou vyvraždil vlastnú rodinu. V tú noc Kratos prisahal, že pomstí svoju rodinu. Pomsta Olympu Kratos zanevrel na Olymp a vydal sa zabiť Ara. Nato aby mohol poraziť boha musel nájsť Pandorinu skrinku v ktorej sa ukrývala obrovská sila. Potom ako Kratos zabil Ara pokúsil sa spáchať samovraždu. Avšak, jeho činu zabránila Aténa - jeho radca a ochranca. Aténa darovala Kratovi Blades of Athena a navrhla mu Arov trón. Kratos - Nový Boh Vojny Kratos si v úlohe nového boha vojny dlho nepožil... Jeho pomsta voči Olympu mu nedala odpočinku. Kratos bol neustále prenasledovaný falošnými víziami... v jednej sa mu však ukázala jeho matka - Callisto. Kratos sa vydal na ostrov Atlantis, zistiť čo to bolo za víziu. Kratos tu našiel jeho matku Callisto, ktorá mu prezradila, že jeho brat, Deimos žije. Kratos do tej doby nepoznal ani skutočné meno svojho otca - Dia. Po tom ako mu Callisto prezradila aj meno jeho otca, zmenila sa v príšeru. Potom ako Kratos zabil svoju matku vydal sa hľadať svojho brata... thumb|Na ľavo stojí [[Kratos a na pravo Deimos]] Kratos našiel Deimosa v Domain of Death - ríši boha smrti Thanatosa. Deimos prvý krát nebol nadšený návštevou svojho brata Krata. Obviňoval ho, že ho opustil a strávil celý svoj život uväznený v Domain of Death. Po nemilosrdnom bratovražednom boji sa spolu rozhodli poraziť boha smrti Thanatosa. Thanatos nebol ľahkým súperom ani pre boha vojny a Deimos tu prišiel o život. V ten deň Kratos prisahal, že Olymp bude pykať za smrť jeho brata a matky. Kratos od tej doby plienil a ničil. Ako ochranca, už aj tak takmer neporaziteľnej Spartskej armády, bol takmer neporaziteľný. Kratos nebol favoritom bohov a každý iba hľadal cestu ako ho zosadiť z trónu boha vojny. Keď Kratos útočil na mesto Rodos, Zeus v podobe orla zbavil ho jeho gigantickej formy a oživil Rodoského Kolosa. Zeus vtedy ponúkol Kratovy pomoc... ponúkol mu Blade of Olympus. Ale nato aby mohol použiť Blade of Olympus musel doňho vložiť všetku svoju božskú silu... Po tom ako Kratos porazil Rodoského Kolosa bol rozdrvený jeho rukou. A keďže všetka jeho sila bola umiestnená práve v Blade of Olympus nebol ťažkým súperom pre Dia, ktorý ho celý čas sledoval v orelej podobe. Kratos si teda v roli oficiálneho boha vojny nepožil, keďže bol v ten okamih Zeus zabil a zvrhol do Tartaru. Druhá vojna titánov a bohov thumb|left|Mt. Olympus Kratos oslobodil Gaiu a titánov z Tartaru a vydal sa zabiť Dia. Zeus však Krata opäť porazil a zvrhol ho do Tartaru... Po tom ako Kratos zabi Háda vydal sa hľadať Flame of Olympus. Kratos zistil, že Flame of Olympus je v skutočnosti Pandorina skrinka, lenže tentoraz ukrýva omnoho väčšiu silu ako predtým a je chránená plameňom, ktorý zabije aj boha. Jediným spôsobom ako odstrániť plameň je nájsť kľúč... Tým kľúčom bola samotná Pandora, uväznená v srdci Labyrintu. Kratos nakoniec oslobodil Pandoru, spojazdnil všetky mechanizmy na ochranu Pandorinej skrinky, ale nechcel dopustiť aby bola otvorená pomocou Pandory. V tom sa objavil Zeus a počas nemilosrdného boja Pandora otvorila skrinku. Kratos vtedy zistil, že skrinka je prázdna, čo ho dostalo do úplného šialenstva... Po tom ako zničil Gaiu a zabil Dia spáchal samovraždu a vypustil do sveta skutočnú moc Pandorinej skrinky - nádej. Sila a zbrane Kratos ako každý poloboh disponuje obrovskou silou a takmer nezničiteľnosťou. Kratos v hre prestrieda množstvo zbraní, ale základom sú vždy Blades of Chaos/Blades of Athena/Blades of Exile. Kratos má vždy získa ešte nejaká zbrane od iných bohov, alebo jeho protivníkov. Väčšinou ide o zbrane určené pre horné končatiny. Kratov jediný útok nohou bol v Ghost of Sparta po aktivovaní Aphrodite's Ambrosia. Išlo o veľmi účinný kop... Kratos vždy nájde rôzne amulety, ktoré iba zvyšujú jeho božské schopnosti. Počas Kratovho pôsobenia na tróne boha vojny disponoval aj základnými božskými schopnosťami: gigantická veľkosť, nesmrteľnosť, telepatia, božská sila. Osobnosť thumb Kratos je veľmi agresivná a pomstichtivá osoba. Vychovaný v Sparte nepozná zľutovanie a má takmer nulové výčitky svedomia. Jeho cesta za pomstou začala, keď ho Ares navnadil, aby zabil svoju rodinu a ďalej jeho pomsta k bohom prerástla keď Thanatos zabil jeho brata Deimosa, a keď sa ho Zeus pokúsil zabiť na ostrove Rodos. Kratos má však aj svetlé chvíľky... Keď sa v Chains of Olympus stretol s jeho mŕtvou dcérou Calliope, alebo keď sa rozhodol ochrániť Pandoru. Kratos sa nám môže niekedy zdať ako ochranársky otecko. V gréckej mytológii V gréckej mytológii je Kratos jedným zo štyroch detí rieky Styx. Kratos predstavuje silu, čo by sa dal nazvať aj dôvod prečo bol Kratos nazvaný ako Kratos/''sila''. Galéria Kratos 01.gif Kratos 02.jpg Kratos 03.png Kratos 04.jpg Kratos 05.jpg Kratos 06.png Kratos 07.jpg Kratos 08.png Kratos 09.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:God Of War III Kategória:God Of War II Kategória:God Of War Kategória:God Of War: Chains of Olympus Kategória:God Of War: Ghost of Sparta Kategória:God Of War: Betrayal Kategória:Polobohovia Kategória:Ascension Kategória:Bohovia